


Third Times a Charm!

by screamintome



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bronchitis, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamintome/pseuds/screamintome
Summary: Ok so basically Palette has bronchitis and Cray keeps trying to kiss him. Yes this is based off of a tumblr post, no I don’t remember the original poster.
Relationships: Palette Roller/Spray Cray
Kudos: 1





	Third Times a Charm!

"Cray, stop iT-" Palette's futile attempts to stop his boyfriend from kissing him were being heavily resisted by the latter. Currently, his hands were squished against Cray's cheek. And Cray was fighting his boyfriend's hands.

"Palette," he whined, hands gripping his forearms. "Just one little kiss, please?" Cray begged. Honestly, he didn't care that he was absolutely going to contract bronchitis from doing this. He just wanted to smooch his lover. 

Palette, who was smarter than his dumbass of a boyfriend, obviously didn't want Cray to catch his case of bronchitis. He still fought his face from getting too close, glaring at him sternly. 

"Drop it! I'll let you smother me when this goes away!" It was practically the only way to get Cray to calm down and stop trying to shower him in affection. He felt his boyfriend's hands let go of his arms. A pout was etched into his face.

"Fiiiiine..." Cray said with a huff, turning around sulkily for a split second, then perking up and whipping his body 360 degrees. He tackled Palette, hugging him tightly. 

"Cray, don't get too close to my face."

The fight was back on in the morning, Palette having to brace his back against the headboard of their bed to actually have enough strength to keep Cray away from him. Both of them were still under the covers, but the taller skeleton was positioned on top of his boyfriend. 

"Cray stop it!" This time, Palette gained enough strength to push his lover down onto the mattress. His hands were locked tightly around both of Cray's wrists, keeping them pinned. 

"I told you to wait. It's only 4 more days!" Both of their frustration was clear. Cray huffed, before starting to struggle. Palette let go of his wrists, and he immediately sat up. 

"Fine, I'll wait." It was stated rather begrudgingly, and Palette doubted that he would be patient enough. He already lasted 5 days, his restraint was wearing thin.

"Good." The statement was accompanied by a tentative hug, the giver knowing that his disease might spread this way. 

"Love you..."

"I love you, too."

It was going so well, Cray had kept his word and hadn't tried anything serious in two days. Even though his boyfriend was salty about not being able to kiss him. 

Today, Cray had slept in, so he would've missed out on breakfast if Palette hadn't saved him some. It was around 11 am when his boyfriend finally left their bedroom. 

"How's it goin, sleepy head?" Palette asked teasingly, setting the dishes he was washing down. Cray had obviously just woken up, his shirt wrinkled. He didn't often wear pants to bed, and Palette had to always remind him to put pants on before he started doing house work. 

Cray mumbled incoherently in a sort of response, plopping down in one of the seats surrounding the worn table. The food on the plate he had picked up was quickly gone. 

After waking up a bit more, Cray was in a better mood. He picked up the empty plate in front of him and sat it on the counter next to the sink. Palette had resumed his dish washing duty and added the plate to his decreasing pile. 

"Hey," Cray started out rather awkwardly. "Thanks for saving me something to eat." He snaked his hands around his lovers waist, resting his chin on Palette's shoulder.

"Of course." It was short and sweet, and Cray couldn't help himself. He quickly stole a kiss, leaping away within the span of seconds as Palette launched some water from the sink onto him. 

"Cray!" The smaller skeleton was rather angry, and worried. He turned off the sink, and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, dragging him outside of the house.

"Third time's a charm!"

Palette sat grumpily in a hospital seat, Cray sulking next to him. He felt a buzz in his pocket, and pulled out his phone to check out the notification. 

Gothy: So, how's the no kissing rule going? 

It was Goth.

Palette: Guess who contracted bronchitis?

Gothy: lmaoooo

**Author's Note:**

> The way I’m moving all my stuff over from Wattpad-  
> I’m sorry I’m scared my book will be deleted dghhdgjj
> 
> (Also yes I changed their original handles in the texts they were so cringe I’m-)


End file.
